


Car Sex

by MalecMarshmallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Magnus Bane, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecMarshmallow/pseuds/MalecMarshmallow
Summary: Alec and Magnus have sex in a car.





	

Alec nearly swerved his car off the road as Magnus’ hand boldly pressed against thigh, the tips of his fingers just grazing against his groin. Alec could feel the heat even through the material of his jeans. 

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, a strange cross between sounding encouraging and disapproving all at once, the logical side of his brain trying desperately to remind himself to concentrate on the road and not on his boyfriend, whose hand had begun making circular motions. 

“Something wrong, darling?” Magnus asked, a teasing smirk on his face. 

Alec coughed and tried to stay focused on driving, “Uh…nope. Nothing wrong,”

A groan slipped past his lips when Magnus moved his hand to press firmly against Alec’s rapidly hardening dick. The pressure disappeared as Alec’s eyes began to slip closed. 

“Pay attention to the road, Alexander,” Magnus purred as he slowly undid his seatbelt and turned in his seat to face Alec. 

Alec’s heart was racing wildly and he didn’t dare glance over to see what Magnus was doing. He squeaked in surprise when he felt his jeans being unbuttoned by a skilled hand and the zip carefully lowered. 

“Magnus, what are you…” His voice cut off as Magnus’ hand wrapped around his dick and released it from inside his boxers. 

“I thought that was obvious, my love,” 

Before Alec could even consider telling him to stop, Magnus had pushed Alec’s arm out of his way and dropped the top half of his body down, his mouth immediately enveloping Alec and sucking down, a hand gripping tightly around the base. 

“Fuck!” Alec whimpered, furiously trying to stay focused on the road and other cars around them, which was getting more and more difficult by the second. 

Magnus hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, doing his best to drive Alec crazy. His tongue was also working wonders, causing spark-like feelings to shoot through Alec’s entire body. 

“Oh fuck, oh god, Magnus! I can’t…I’m gonna…” Magnus eased his mouth off from Alec and licked up the length and then made some little kitten licks against the slit before pulling away altogether, causing Alec to groan out in displeasure. Magnus kept himself close to Alec, keeping one around him and caught the lobe of Alec’s ear between his teeth and breathed heavily into Alec’s ear as he said,

“We can’t have you coming yet, Alexander. You’re going to be deep inside of me when you do,”

Alec moaned loudly and the car definitely swerved into the next lane as desire flared through him, overruling everything else. He just managed to pull together enough brain power to notice an empty layby coming up and he quickly skidded the car off the main road and slammed on the breaks as soon as it was safe enough for him to do so. 

Alec was already breathing heavily and both men sighed and moaned into each other’s mouths as Alec connected them together and gripped one hand tightly in Magnus’ hair, the other grabbing at his waist and pulling Magnus onto his lap.

In an instant, Magnus pressed his knees tightly against Alec’s thighs and hurriedly yanked at Alec’s t-shirt, trying to get it over his head as quickly as possible. In return, Alec grappled with the buttons on Magnus’ shirt, their arms intertwining and getting in each other’s way more than actually managing to undress each other. 

They laughed between kisses as their lust calmed down enough to let Magnus pull the shirt over Alec’s head and throw it somewhere in the backseat. 

With that out of the way, Alec bit his bottom lip and gazed up at Magnus coyly as he slowly unbuttoned Magnus’ shirt then ran his fingers up his chest and pushed the shirt over his shoulders until it was dangling from Magnus’ elbows. Magnus let it drop behind him somewhere and made use of this quiet moment between them to stroke across the stubble on Alec’s face and press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Then, like an incoming tide, their passion was back in full force and they were kissing like their lives depended on it. Magnus dropped his hips down to meld with Alec’s and they both gasped as their erections pressed together. 

In a quick flurry of movement, they fought together in the small space they had to pull off their pants as far as they could to gain the access that they needed. Alec flung one of his arms out and groped around to find a small compartment where they kept lube for ‘just-in-case’ situations such as this. 

Alec lubed up a couple of his fingers and pumped Magnus’ dick a couple of times before sliding his hand beneath Magnus’ balls and circled his rim gently. Magnus jumped even though he’d been expecting the touch and keened high in his throat. Alec wanted to tease, but their need for each other was far too strong. 

His finger pressed in with little resistance and it didn’t take long before it turned into two fingers thrusting in and out of Magnus’ tight heat. 

“ _Fuck_ , Alexander. Come on!”

Magnus whined as Alec withdrew his fingers, feeling too empty but it didn’t last long as Alec held Magnus’ hips and twisted them, dropping Magnus back against the seats until he was lying down. Alec made quick work of pulling Magnus’ pants all the way off and pillowing a jacket behind his head. 

“Now, Alec, now!” Magnus draped his legs over Alec’s shoulders and Alec wasted no time in lining himself up and nudged his way inside. Even through the fog of lust in his mind, Alec didn’t want to hurt Magnus. Alec’s eyes clenched shut as he pushed further in, the tight, velvety feeling almost too much for him to handle. 

“God, yes!” Magnus shouted out, digging his heels into Alec’s back and trying to force him to move faster. 

Alec was unable to deny his boyfriend and slammed home, ripping pleasured moans from them both. He set a hard and unrelenting pace, the car shaking with the force of their movements. 

“Mags…god you feel so good,” He changed the angle of his hips and couldn’t help but feel smug as Magnus screamed out as Alec nailed his prostate head on. He felt Magnus begin to tense up and knew the other man wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Alec braced himself, holding onto the back of the seat to pound that little bit harder and feel Magnus clench and spasm around him as he came untouched over their chests. Alec dropped his forehead to Magnus’ as he followed quickly after, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he did. 

They breathed heavily together and Magnus released his legs down from Alec’s shoulders and loosely wrapped his arms around Alec, who had shimmied down to rest his head against Magnus’ chest, uncaring of the mess between them. 

“Wow,” 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. 

Together, they slowly managed to calm down and control their breathing, so Alec reached down and grabbed his shirt, wiping it across Magnus to clean him up. He didn’t need his shirt anyway.


End file.
